Quixotic Bridget
by Giggel
Summary: Bridget Picadelly is as graceful as an elephant and has the memory and attention spand of a sugar high two year old. All she wants is to have en exciting senior year full of romance and adventure but alas Bridget was never lucky........


**Hello! this story is based off of my life as well as Cinderellas and bit of other fairy tales **

**Oh and I apologize ahead of any spelling/grammar errors sorry im a ditz! Also I cant make quotations so I hope you understand my conversations they will be in parentheses and inner thoughts of Bridgets are in italics. ok thats all enjoy!**

Cracking open her heavy eyelids Bridget Picadelly heard the distant cackle and snort of Satan Lord of the Underworld (AKA Mrs. Picadelly), Noooo whimpered Bridget but it was too late, the rumble and roar of the morning vacuum cleaner drowned her cries as it banged against her door awakening her ever constant headache.

(BRIDGET! BRIDGET!) screeched Satan, (DID YOU CLEAN THE BATHROOM YET?)

Moaning Bridget groped for her glasses as she stumbled out of bed.

**(authors note: satan isnt really satan its just Bridgets nickname for her mom sorry if theres confusion.)**

Bridget Picadelly lived on 12th street, in the 12th house, with 12 rooms in south Philadelphia. She was the middle child of five children and considered herself a middle person in all areas of life. Bridgets brothers were Gabriel 18, Mario 15, and Philip 13. Her bipolar sister Rose was 19 and in college. Bridget herself was 16, in her senior year of high school and about ready to die from a mix of a panic an stress attack. Oh yes and who could forget to mention her parents Patrick and Theresa Picadelly both half a century old (50) and still able to scream war cries while chasing their kids up the stairs.

As Bridget glanced at her image in the mirror she winced glowering at herself. She defiantly needed to stop eating chocolate or just stop eating altogether. Tugging at her dark brown hair and squinting her brown eyes, Bridget cursed all those who did not have to go through the morning ritual of putting on contacts. Eyes focused and burning Bridget attempted a pep talk. _Ok tomorrow you start your senior year, your last year and chance to have an actual real boyfriend...if achieved you will be a walking miracle. _

(Dear god Im screwed) exclaimed Bridget as she turned to leave her room.

Tripping over a pile of books Bridget flew through the air landing on a soft pile of cloths (god knows if they were clean or not) and reached for the door. Peering out behind her door Bridget watched as Mrs. Picadelly (formally known to her as mom and fondly known as Satan) drove the vacuum toward the other end of the hall. Face wash in hand Bridget sprinted toward the disgusting kids bathroom praying to go unseen. But alas Bridget was never lucky.

(Mom!) screamed Philip, (Bridgets awake!)

(Why...why...) croaked Bridget as she turned toward a fuming Satan.

(BRIDGET! ELIZABETH! PICADELLY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!) bellowed Mrs. Picadelly as she waved her hands frantically in the air.

(Its past 12:00 and your just getting up! I asked you a WEEK ago to clean the bathroom and look! its still not cleaned!) sputtered Mrs. Picadelly turning red from the exertion.

Bridget looked through the open door to the kids bathroom and immediately took a step back. Scientists would love their bathroom. There had to be at least 20 new forms of bacteria and mold growing by the tub and toilet. Upon entering the bathroom you could be killed by just the smell alone and if that didnt kill you the simple mistake of touching anything would. The basic point is that it would require a special certified team of scientists and the bomb squad to clean the kids bathroom.

Mrs. Picadelly tapped her foot waiting for Bridget to reply.

(Umm Ill do the bathroom right after I get dressed?) questioned Bridget.

Mrs. Picadelly glared at her, (You bet you will! and I want it spotless!) she shouted.

Bridget scurried down the stairs and again almost killed herself as she tripped over her cat Hydrox, who just so happened to love sitting on top of the steps. Stumbling the rest of the way down Bridget twirled around the banister and landed on her ass.

Owww that was stupid groaned Bridget as she pulled herself up, she was getting to old for this.

Skidding down the hallway Bridget came to a halt in the kitchen. Raiding the fridge she grabbed leftover rice and the carton of eggs preparing her favorite meal, a simple mixture of eggs and rice with plenty of soy sauce. While cooking, her cave-man brother Gabriel emerged from the basement bringing with him the smell of smoke and some nasty after shave. Gagging she mimicked fainting, falling to the floor with a thud.

(Bitch!) yelled Gabriel as he hacked a hair ball and stormed out of the house.

A burning smell brought Bridgets attention back to her cooking. Dishing out her slightly burned eggs and rice Bridget sat down at the table, silently thanking all the mystic forces out there, that her brother Mario was a soccer camp. While devouring her breakfast Bridget heard a snickering from the shadows...

**Ok I hope you guys like it so far. Im really annoyed that I cant put quotations in but I guess paranthases will have to do. Please R&R I need to know if you guys understand and or like it your opions are really important to me...Giggel :)**


End file.
